Sabbatical
by DiezeL
Summary: Harry and Hermione take a year off away from each other and discover that neither time or nor distance can really quell their feelings.


A/N: I wrote this in response to a thousand-words-or-less Summer challenge at portkey.org. I hope you like it. Mighty thanks to SheWhoHathAPen for beta-reading this piece.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JKR. I'm just borrowing it a bit to mix my own martini. No money is being made from this.  
  
Sabbatical  
  
"Hi."  
  
It was odd now that he thought about it. There were always the summer vacations at the end of the school year, which meant not having to see each other for at least three months. He was used to those, though he didn't necessarily like having to be away from the magical world.  
  
It always meant no magic, no friends, no Quidditch, no Ron, and no Hermione. And he missed the last two the most.  
  
Actually, if he was really being honest with himself, he missed—  
  
"Hello yourself."  
  
"A whole year has gone by. And here I thought three months were awful." Harry smiled tentatively at her.  
  
She drew her cloak away from her shoulders and hung it on a rack by the door. "I know what you mean."  
  
"Was it worth it?"  
  
Hermione looked him straight in the eye and wondered that herself. They both agreed to do this when the idea first crossed her mind. He was adamantly against it when she mentioned it to him, but he eventually understood the reason for it.  
  
They both needed it. Not as a pair, but individually for themselves.  
  
He watched her with caring regard as she walked up to the fireplace in the living room and started a fire. He really missed her in that time, so much so that he was immensely tempted to just envelop her in a big hug and hold her for the rest of his life as soon as he saw her again. There were times when he started to doubt, to question, and even to reconsider. Heck, even after the first week, he wanted nothing more except to break their agreement and fly or Apparate to her. But then, all he had to do was think of a memory, any memory of her, and he would be okay again.  
  
The year he spent in the United States had been quite adventurous. The active nightlife of New York City enticed and mesmerized him. It was magical by itself as he thrived in the colorful environment of various cultures. He met all kinds of people, magical and Muggle. He tasted all kinds of foods and spirits. He got to enjoy watching sports such as basketball and football. Heck, he even found himself watching the occasional baseball game in the summer.  
  
But in the midst of all that, he never forgot her. In all the things he did in the US, she was always with him. He had assimilated her name, her face, and her memory into his very being.  
  
Hermione knew that he was watching her. Even if she had her back turned to him, she felt those unforgettably intense green eyes watching her. It comforted her to know that even after a year, he still regarded her as precious. All her doubts and insecurities melted away as soon as she saw him standing in the hallway, waiting for her to arrive.  
  
By then Hermione knew that it was real.  
  
The year she spent traveling the island nations of the Pacific seemed like ages ago the moment her eyes met his. The exotic foods she tasted and the exotic cultures she encountered seem but another page from a book she was reading. The intriguing and complex languages she tried to discern and learn were but tomes of knowledge she could catalogue away easily in her brain. Indeed, her heart always sighed happily and her wits always calmed whenever she had a chance to witness the sunrise or sunset on the horizon of the mighty Pacific Ocean. But it never felt as comforting and happy as when she was near him.  
  
"How was New York City?" she asked as she took the seat next to him near the fireplace. "Did you meet anyone interesting?" She already knew the answer but she wanted to ask anyway.  
  
"My time in New York was wonderful. It's absolutely different from London. That city never sleeps, as there is always something to do. As for your second question, I think you know the answer to that."  
  
Hermione gave him a timid smile. "I know but...you know me. I can be a bit...too curious for my own good."  
  
Harry returned her smile. "You probably won't believe me but I barely used any magic at all. It was hardly necessary as the city itself seemed...magical in its own way. No need to cook anything since there was always fast food. No need for Lumos because it was rarely complete dark. No need for Apparition since there was always transportation handy. Plus, even with the hurried pace that the lifestyle seemed to demand, I never found myself in too much of a hurry."  
  
"I don't feel so bad then because I pretty much had the same predicament. The island life was so relaxing and exhilarating both at the same time. It almost felt like if I did any magic, it would be redundant and criminal of me." Hermione sighed as she relaxed into his open arms, resting her head on his shoulder. "Coming back here though and seeing you as soon as I Apparated in wa—"  
  
"Shhh," said Harry as he placed a finger on her lips. "I know."  
  
They sat there for several minutes in silence, in the comfort of each other's arms, and watched the fires that burned away the wood in fireplace. Harry stroked her harm lazily and nuzzled the top of her head as her hair tickled his chin. Hermione snuggled more comfortably in his arms and basked in the warmth provided by his embrace.  
  
Without telling each other, they communicated how much they missed each other despite the wondrous time they spent separated. They knew that in having a sabbatical, no matter how wonderful the world without the other may seem, it would never make them feel complete nor as fulfilled as they did in each other's presence.  
  
"Welcome home, my love."  
  
"It's good to be home, Harry."  
  
- End 


End file.
